dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Places of Note
These are the places of note in Dusty Trails. Please refer here before you bring any questions to the mods. The entire town does have electricity, but it is unknown from where the power comes from, same with the running water. It is also worth noting that everything in the buildings is replenishing stock, so your characters should not really have a hard time getting a hold of much of anything. Welcome Sign * At the dusty road leading up to Canyon Ridge at the northwest corner, your pup will find a slightly rusty, wrought-iron arch proclaiming that this is, indeed, Canyon Ridge. That's fairly normal. What isn't normal is the painted wood sign next to the arch, which notes the town's population... and which constantly changes as pups appear and disappear from the city. Town Hall * A one room building large enough to fit the entire town (men, women, and children) with benches, a podium, and an American flag. Bank * There is no money in the bank. There are shotgun holes in various parts of the counter giving it evidence of having been robbed shortly before the town was deserted. There may be a few coins left scattered in the dust on the floor, but not enough to be anything of much value. General Store * Always stocked with food, trinkets, and general amenities (toiletries and the like). There is no money in the cash register, but no signs of damage so it's likely that the owner simply took the money and fled. Restaurant * Always stocked with food and the means to cook it. Runs on a wood burning stove in a place that only replenishes said wood about once a week, but supplies enough to get through the majority of that time. The rest of it? Well, we hope you like cold canned beans. Saloon * Where your pups go to get drunk on hard liquor and lukewarm beer. Don't expect any fancy drinks here, just shots and pints of beer, cider, or sassafras. Sheriff's Department * One main room with four jail cells, two beds per cell. The keys are hanging on the wall and the badge is on the desk, so if anyone would like, they could possibly become Sheriff of Canyon Ridge. Tailor * Fine men's and women's period appropriate clothing. It ranges the gamut from the whole of the 19th Century so feel free to have your characters walking around in anything from blue jeans to cravats, even mix the two if you so desire. Corral/Stables * A place for horses both indoors and out. However there are no horses and the gate has been curiously left open and half off its hinges. There is room for 12 horses in the stables. Pharmacy * Also doubling as a doctor's office. If your pup is sick, this is where they should go. The doctor on duty will most likely have some remedy for them, even if it is a little...outdated. Church * A one room church that used to also double as a school house until that got built. The church has pews, bibles, and a large hand-carved crucifix at the back of the building. It does not have stained glass windows. School House * A place for learning. It has all the latest in 19th century novels and teaching materials with empty notebooks and pencils for continuing that learning. Post Office * The labels on the mailboxes have long since worn off, but every so often a curious Package might appear for your pup, so it's worth it to check things out. Feed and Tack * Need supplies for your horses? Do you actually have a horse? Well, perhaps you should go here to get what you need. Saddles, bridles, hay, and grain all available in plenty here. Barber Shop * Shave and a haircut, two bits. Blacksmith * For things like nails, screws, tools, and horseshoes. Feel like building something? This would be the place to check out first. Hotel * Three floors and nine bedrooms/bathrooms of three star accommodations. It functions as a temporary place for pups to live before they find a house of their own. Private Residences * Thirty-six, two-story, three bedroom homes with room for six people each. There is a kitchen, a sitting room, and a full bathroom in each. Furniture has been left, though it might be a little dusty. Please see Private Residences for more information on who is staying where and the Map for where the residences are located. Category:FAQ